I'm Not The Only One
by Nagisa Kitagawa
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV milik abang Sam Smith dengan judul yang sama. Disaat sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya bagi jongin. Pengkhianatan, Kisah rumah tangga yang penuh kebohongan. nggak pandai bikin summary, langsung baca saja.


**I'm Not The Only One**

**Pair : KaiHun-**_as always_

**Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, dan tentu saja para EXO-L**

**Warning : Karena ini adalah FF pertama saya jadi typo(s) everywhere, dan mungkin EYD hancur (/.\) dan setelah membaca ini FF kemungkinan besar bisa menimbulkan sawan(?) dan berakhir menjadi ayan(?)**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV abang Sam Smith dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah tokoh dalam MV tersebut, meski ada sedikit perubahan agar tidak menimbulkan kesenjangan sosial(?)**

**Sebenanya ini FF sudah cukup lama mendekam dilaptop, cuma nggak ada waktu buat ngepost -_- ditambah berita lulu-ge yang membuat hati ini hancur berkeping-keping *garuk-garuk tembok***

**Oke, nggak usah banyak cingcong langsung saja cekidot!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Aku harap kau pulang cepat hari ini". Ucap seorang Namja cantik sambil membenahi dasi milik suaminya-kim jongin.

"Ah, aku sebenarnya juga ingin pulang cepat baby, tapi.. maksudku-".

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa". Belum selesai jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, oh sehun atau kini telah berganti marga menjadi Kim sehun memotong ucapan suaminya. Setelahnya Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Namja yang selama 2 tahun ini menjadi suaminya. Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, saat melihat punggung Namja itu berbalik dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum hangat dan melambaikan tangannya saat sang suami membuka kaca mobilnya. Perlahan senyuman itu memudar seiring hilangnya mobil jongin dari pandangannya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kolam renang dibelakang rumah mewahnya. Gurat kesedihan itu tampak jelas diwajah Namja cantik itu, tidak ada senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukkan didepan suaminya. Sehun duduk dipinggiran kolam renang. Matanya menatap sendu pantulan dirinya di kolam renang.

"Menyedihkan". Gumamnya.

_**You and me we made a vow**_

_**For better or for worse**_

_**I can't believe you let me down**_

_**But the proof is in the way it hurts**_

Jongin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Matanya melotot kaget saat mendapati jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Membereskan seluruh berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas meja kerja dengan terburu-buru. Lalu segera melesat menuju parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

CKIIIIT

Decitan suara mobil terdengar menggema di depan sebuah bar yang berada dipusat kota. Jongin melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas disana. Lalu melangkah memasuki bar tersebut. Keadaan dalam bar tampak lenggang, mengingat keramain hanya akan terjadi setelah pukul 9 malam. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat sosok tersebut duduk membelakanginya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, krystal". Sapanya.

Wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu tersebut menoleh, dan tersenyum saat mendapati pria yang ditunggu telah tiba. Dengan segera dia mengalungkan lengannya dileher pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Aku baru sampai, jongin". Ucapnya manja.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?".

"Ya, seperti biasa". Jongin menjawab sembari merengkuh pinggang Yeoja-Krystal- tersebut.

_**For months on end I've had my doubts**_

_**Denying every tear**_

_**I wish would be over now**_

_**But I know that I still need you here**_

Sehun memainkan cincin perkawinannya dengan Jongin. Terdapat ukiran nama 'JS' disana. Seketika airmatanya luruh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat isakan-isakan kecil berubah menjadi tangisan yang memilukan. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat jongin melamarnya dulu. Dimana hanya ada tangis kebahagiaan, bukan tangis memilukan seperti yang dirasanya saat ini.

"Jongiin, wae?".

.

.

.

"Bersulang". Pria tan tersebut menyodorkan minuman beralkhohol kepada krystal.

"Yeah, bersulang".

TRIING

Bunyi suara gelas yang beradu, dan suara tawa menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana bahagianya mereka saai ini. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang tersakiti oleh perbuatan mereka.

.

.

.

Namja milky skin itu menghapus kasar air mata yang terus menetes dari mata indahnya. Sehun mencengkeram kemudi mobil saat isakan-isakan kecil lolos dari bibir plumnya. Dia membanting stirnya ke arah kanan saat melihat papan bertuliskan 'Happy Market'.

_**You say I'm crazy**_

'_**cause you don't think I know what you've done**_

_**And when you call me Baby**_

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

"Baby, kau tahu akau sangat mencintaimu". Ucap jongin setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Oh ya? Lalu sehun?".

"Yeah, kau tahu cintaku padanya hanya sebatas rasa kasihan. Dia Namja yang baik, aku tidak tega untuk menceraikannya".

Krystal tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari pria yang selama ini menjadi pacarnya. Meskipun dia berstatus sebagai suami orang, apa salahnya? Toh mereka sama-sama saling mencintai. Dan krystal tidak keberatan dengan statusnya yang menjadi selingkuhan pria dengan kulit eksotis ini.

_**You've been so unfaithful**_

_**Now sadly I know why**_

_**Your heart is unobtainable**_

_**Even though Lord knows you've mine**_

Sehun memasuki sebuah supermarket yang berada dipinggir jalan. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak-rak berisi minuman beralkhohol. Namja tersebut lantas membuka tutup botol minumannya lalu segera menenggak isi dari minuman tersebut. Mencoba melupakan sejenak pikiran tentang jongin dan selingkuhannya. Apa kau bertanya bagaimana sehun bisa tau? Yeah, saat itu sehun tidak sengaja melihat telfon genggam milik suaminya, disana terdapat percakapan jongin dengan Yeoja bernama krystal. Dan sehun membuntuti jongin yang selalu pulang telat. Dan disanalah dia tahu bahwa suaminya-kim jongin- telah membagi cintanya selain dirinya. Sehun tidak berani mengatakan bahwa dia telah memergoki jongin. Namja cantik tersebut takut, jika jongin memilih pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Maka dari itu yang bisa sehun lakukan hanyalah diam, diam menunggu sampai hatinya siap menerima kepergian jongin.

_**I have loved you for many years**_

_**Maybe I'm just not enough**_

_**You've made me realize my deepest fear**_

_**By lying and tearing us up**_

Jongin menuntun krystal ke sebuah kamar yang memang disiapkan khusus untuk pengunjung yang ingin menuntaskan hasratnya. Segera diraihnya bibir krystal, membawa pada ciuman yang lebih dalam. Lidah yang saling membelit satu sama lain. suara kecipak saliva yang meggema di kamar yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut. Desahan-desahan erotis keluar dari mulut krystal saat jongin menggigit kecil kulit lehernya. Dengan tidak sabaran jongin melepas dress yang ia kenakan. Tangganya bergerak melepas bra yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Melempar asal saat benda tersebut berhasil ia lepas. Ciumannya turun ke arah nipple menggoda krystal, mengecupnya sekilas, lalu mulai memasukkan benda kecil tersebut didalam mulut hangatnya.

"aahh.. jonnghh..". desahan krystal semakin membuat jongin semangat untuk melakukan hal lebih. Dia membuka baju beserta celana yang menghalangi sesuatu didalam sana yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Terus sebut namaku, baby". Jongin langsung membuka paha krystal dan mengocok kasar kejantanannya. Setelah itu dia langsung melesakkan kejantanannya ke arah lubang sempit krystal.

.

.

.

Sehun mengambil kemeja jongin di lemari pakain mereka, melihat sejenak lantas mencium aroma yang menguar dari kemeja tersebut.

"Sebanyak apapun aku mencuci kemejamu, bau kalian bercinta tetaplah tidak bisa kuhilangkan". Sehun tersenyum getir lalu mengambil sebatang rokok, kemudian menarik pematik api dan menghirup nikotin dari batang rokok itu. Kepulan asap menguar saat Namja milky skin itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Setelah itu, batang rokok yang masih tersisa banyak, ia lemparkan ke arah tumpukan kemeja jongin, sehingga menimbulkan kobaran api kecil dan semakin besar saat sehun menambahkan minyak tanah pada tumpukan kemeja tersebut. Lagi, setetes airmata lolos dari pelupuk matanya, disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan yang lain. Sehun terduduk lemas dibelakang rumahnya memikirkan bagaimana takdir mempermainkan hidupnya. Dia mengusap kasar airmatanya, dan beranjak kedapur saat dirasa jongin akan segera pulang. Bagaimanapun keadaanya, dia harus bersikap biasa di depan sang suami, seolah tidak ada kesedihan yang terpahat diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobil dihalaman rumahnya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan usai kegiatan panas mereka. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia membuka pintu mobil dan menemukan sehun yang tengah menyambutnya didepan pintu rumah. Senyum hangat itu membuat jongin ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia memeluk sehun erat dan mengecup lembut lehernya. Sehun membalas pelukan hangat jongin, dan bergumam

"Selamat datang, jongin-ah".

**END**

Apa ini? Hancur banget **(/.\) ***pundung dipojokkan*

Review, please :')

Karena satu review kalian akan sangat berarti untuk newbie macam author ^^


End file.
